Talk:FAMAS
Untitled Does the holographic sight increase the spread on this gun? I know it decreases it for the M16 but I did a little testing on a private match and it seems like there is an increase in recoil. Can anyone help me back this up? NO. it decreases the recoil of the M16A4, not the spread and it doesn't do this for the FAMAS. Mobilized 01:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm curious about something, this wiki states it's almost identical to the M16 but in-game the damage on the M16 is displayed higher than the FAMAS. So how can they have the same damage? Mictlantecuhtli 13:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, well, the in-game stats for weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare were incorrect, so I assume it's probably the same for this game too. Moozipan Cheese 14:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) whoever added the crap about the silencer and ACOG is a complete moron. The silencer, with stopping power, kills in one burst at any range, it reduces bullet spread, and i swear it speeds up the burst a little. M16 famas Both take the same amount of burst to kill. And wiki said there the same looking toldly not true both have different frames FAMAS pronounciation? I get really annoyed when people pronounce it a Famous are a Fhamas. So I was just wondering, can somebody get proof on how you say it? Cause I will go to DC, go onto the little podium thingey Obama speaks on, and say "The FAMAS is pronounced ______. Thank you." So tell me, is it said: Famous Fhamas Fa-Mas Other M16 Fha-Mus Fay-M-Ass (Ive heard it.) Slowrider7 07:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's "Eff-Ay Mahs" (i.e. F-A MAS), as the FA means "assault rifle" (fusil d'assault) and MAS is the maker. I could be wrong on this pronunciation, however. --Scottie theNerd 13:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I pronouce it as Fa(like fa'st)-Ma(like '''mu'st)-S(like 's'uper)Zaqq 15:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually it is FA (like 'fa'st) and MAS (like '''mass or''' Mas'sachusetts). ArmageddonSnipe 22:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) It's said FA® (pronounce the A like the last one in Algeria) than M and than AS(s). Proof? I'm french and i know army's personnal btw: the actual weapon was written "FA-MAS", not "FAMAS". I've always thought it was just "F-A-M-A-S". 22:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) i say fha-mus because in metal gear solid for PS1 it is pronounced like that... 02:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It most definantly is not pronounced like that in any part of MGS. It's F-A-M-A-S. It's not a word. 02:52, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Doltens right Omnicube1 00:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Just like SEAL is not a word? ; ) Incrognito 07:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) XboxAhoy on YouTube pronounces it Famas, like how it's spelled. He does extensive research on all the weapons, so I suppose that's how you pronounce it, just like how the SCAR is pronounced Scar. They're just abbreviations pronounced the way they're spelled. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:50, March 31, 2011 (UTC) The FAMAS range? Wow the FAMAS has the longest range out of all the guns in MW2? Has does this balanced out? The FAMAS does good damage and it's 3 round burst, isn't that enough? - The Asian Gangsta' Firstly, sign your posts. Sceondly, I'm 100% sure that's false. Shotrocket 22:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) According to the FAMAS page, it's range is "2500-2900m", someone should test it - The Asian Gangsta' :It does have the longest range drop-off (on weapons that do drop off), probably to counter the M16s faster reload. - 23:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :However, the damage drop off range isn't that much more. I personally would go for the M16A4. Mobilized 01:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Header Avoiding revert war. The White Tape Camouflage is only in one game. There is no need to more the article more complex by adding in subheaders considering this fact. --Scottie theNerd 12:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) MP Wouldn't it be badass if Infinity Ward added this for the FAMAS for 300 headshots in the Spring patch for MP? 06:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd prefer the return of the Golden Camouflage myself. I imagine the L86 LSW would look quite sexy with it. Moozipan Cheese 15:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Fall camo is cool and so is gold camo. Fall camo is the replacement for golden camo is you didn't already know. and golden probably wouldn't be for all guns like in modern warfare. Mobilized 01:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) White Tape Are you guy's 100% confirmed that it's tape and not some coloring or paint? I think it would be better to name it Black and White camoflauge if it can't be confirmed as tape. Who the hell puts tape on a gun? I've only done it to keep a laser pointer (temporary targeting) and not to camoflauge my gun. Mad Miller 00:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : If you look at it on the ground through a sniper scope, you can easily tell that it is tape. It could possibly be a joke by IW. 17:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm no expert, but I have heard about troops using tape a camouflage. It does break up the clean lines of the weapon. --Scottie theNerd 02:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Its improvised camo. not permanent. Mobilized 01:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The Browning .30 cal has tape on the barrel in WAW. no, in waw its an asbestos insulent, in mw2 its cammo used to brake up linesThedeerhunter 09:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :And...? --Scottie theNerd 02:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I got a picture of White Tape in use in real life if youre interested. --Superflo 20:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) BO famas http://www.famous-guns.com/wp-content/uploads/famas2-04.jpg Eh, if anyone's interested. Chief z 07:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) that isn't the prototype famas that's the g2 felin without a scope. How much you wanna bet it's not. (JayPeezey 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC)) Agree. It is the G2 Felin. It doesn't matter whatsoever. if it's called FAMAS prototype in-game, it's going to be called the FAMAS here. Remember? No IRL. This is fine for now, let's just wait till the game is released, or we might see it in the reveal trailer. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It seems dat a lot of the guns in Black Op are protoype weapons like the AUG and G11, but the G2 Felin didn't even exist until way later after the Cold War. - The Asian Gangsta' Its a FAMAS and we'll call it a FAMAS. thats it's official name so we'll leave it. Mobilized 01:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is using the "prototype" excuse to put newer guns in. The Felin is the worst anachronism, that particular FAMAS was made in 1990's. BO is in 69. Elavenger209 Call of Duty Black Ops The Famas in Black Ops looks like the G2 variant right? Poop copter 14:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) According to imfdb, it says it is the G2 Felin. Probably this will be the F2000 of Black ops then due to it's high rate of fire and recoil. Ferrariguy1000 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) No it doesn't have a high recoil. Poop copter 23:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Its called the FAMAS and we're keeping it the FAMAS. Mobilized 01:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Do a little research that's clearly the F1 variant, the G2 has a huge trigger guard, the Black Ops FAMAS' is small That is correct. Mobilized 20:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It's neither the F1 or the G2. It's the G2 Felin. Google image search that shit. Burst Fire Black Ops I think da FAMAS in black ops is gonna return as burst fire idk just my opinion Omnicube1 00:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :We've seen it as full-auto. Maybe there will be a burst or semi-auto attachment, but it is speculation until the game comes out. YuriKaslov 00:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : It's been confirmed dat the FAMAS will be full-auto, the M16 will be burst-fire in Black Ops. - The Asian Gangsta' 05:21pm, September 2, 2010 : Would be nice if you could switch the burst fire weapons to full auto, for example if i was at a distance and was camping at a certain point and didn't want full auto i would switch it to burst fire and snipe them from above, But if someone came up a ladder for example and it was on burst fire i would switch to full auto and basically kill them. Would be nice if we could switch to burst and full auto on the weapons that can have burst and full auto. : Selective fire in game would be awesome! However, the FAMAS is full auto in BO. The real life FAMAS isn't even 3 round burst. It's full auto. They only made it burst fire in MW2 for balancing purposes. Mobilized 01:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Actually the real life FAMAS has single shot, 3 bullets burst or full-auto fire modes. 08:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Sensi : : Well come to think of it i remember using a FAMAS in Counter strike source, Guess what it was... Burst round. i mean it seemed ok but i never used it when i use to play counter strike source. : the real life FAMAS is full auto, look at the wikipedia page for FAMAS. Mobilized 20:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : Precisely. We could change most guns in CoD1 into semi-automatic and back again. So yeah, there's no excuses why we can't do that again. Even if it was then replaced by Sprint, there are spare buttons somewhere. ~Yellow~ Add me on Xbox-YellowRiolu 17:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah the FAMAS in real life is Semi, Full, or Burst. :| Well in real life, you can manipulate your rifle to fire fully, semi, 3rb, or any kind of selection you....select. So i really dont think it matters. JCEHunter 21:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I guess you have a point. Mobilized 21:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I ALWAYS have a point. *no pun intended* JCEHunter 21:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice the grip change with the flame thrower? If you look closely at the front, the FAMAS with the flame thrower has that sexy M16 M203 heat shield (which doesn't look too sexy on the FAMAS XD) while the one without doesn't. Ferrariguy1000 00:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Look at Flamethrower Well it's the same way with the M16. The handguard is replaced by a heatshield. 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The handgaurd isn't actually replaced, as you can still see the "teeth" grip on the FAMAS w/ flamethrower. It looks like it is extending over the barrel. Ferrariguy1000 00:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Better than the way they did it in MW2. I bet the heat shield will be there for all under-barrel attachments. Personally I don't think the FAMAS looks like that type of weapon, I'm guessing it'll see more use with RDS or ACOG --Good editing! Darthkenobi0(talk) 00:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Now that makes me wonder: If the M16 uses the Sexy Heat Shield and the FAMAS uses it too (which makes it not as sexy), does that mean all Assault rifles will have the "SHS" when they have a grenade launcher, flamethrower and (possibly) the masterkey? Ferrariguy1000 00:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Quite likely. But I think the AUG will just swap from A1 to A2, instead. 00:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I wonder if they will do it like the original prototype w/ M203: http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:Xk7laVW7vvJRbM:http://world.guns.ru/assault/aug_m203.jpg&t=1 Ferrariguy1000 00:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that looks like it might work. If they're doing this for all weapons, it'll be true to period, at least. 00:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Personally I don't think the FAMAS will be very useful, it looked like a low-damage weapon, I'm still betting on other weapons for multi-purpose use, but who knows? I do think the heat shield looks stupid lol --Good editing! Darthkenobi0(talk) 00:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Were you referring to the FAMAS in general or the FAMAS with this attachment? The FAMAS appears to have many characteristics similar to the ACR (around 0:59:32) from Modern Warfare 2. If the comparison is sound, there is no reason to believe it won't be just as popular as the ACR was. Incrognito 07:16, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I think it looks cool on the M16. 00:43, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely true, It looks sexy on the M16 (hence my nickname the "Sexy Heat Shield" SHS), but only on the M16 (so far). The FAL may look cool with it. But the FAMAS doesn't look good with the "SHS". Ferrariguy1000 00:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) High Hopes I believe/hope this gun will be a little less gay. In mw2 sadly is was a noobs gun or at least thats how it was used, dang campers. But anyways being full auto with some actual recoil will do this gun good, I think.TheCabinRacoon 03:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) High Hopes I believe/hope this gun will be a little less gay. In mw2 sadly is was a noobs gun or at least thats how it was used, dang campers. But anyways being full auto with some actual recoil will do this gun good, I think.TheCabinRacoon 03:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) potentially easier to get headshots if im not mistaken. and it will be nice to not have it abused by noobs. Mobilized 20:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Eat your words. YuriKaslov 02:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like God had his hands full, fellas, 'cause the FAMAS is currently the most spammed gunned in Blops. BengalMan81 04:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) BO FAMAS damage How do we know it has 30-40 damage in BO? it says that in the template... Lt.Taco 15:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I'd criticize the article as it is now (Nov. 19, 2010 02:00 CET) it wrongfully (I seriously assume) states that it has the same damage as the Commando, in whose article it states that the Commando has the same damage as the AK-47. The FAMAS certainly shares damage with the AUG, but i'd say NOT with the Commando. Please someone qualified correct this. - Zormau (not registered) :It has 35-25 damage. As does the AUG and Enfield. The AK-47 and Commando have 40-30. End of story. YuriKaslov 01:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... I do not understand why they chose that. It basically means that the famas/aug are superior due to their high RoF and still kill in 3 close and 4 long shots. Although, it does make the AK and the commando 2-hits from close with a headshot, but only someone that can really reliably pull off headshots would be able to notice a distinct advantage with this. The commando does have nice low recoil though. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, this matters quite a bit in Hardcore modes, as this means that the Famas, AUG, and Enfield each are the only Assault Rifles that can't kill in one hit past maximum range.Pat5556 20:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) FAMAS BO Does anybody notice that the FAMAS has higher recoil than the game's release. is it the game or just me? I haven't played in a while so.. Famas overpowered? I dont think so. Famas and Aug are the same. Just the recoil is different. Why ppl keep saying its overpowered? I think aug is better, but I like the famas too. Its just that the famas kicks to the right too much and its hard to shoot a moving foe. U can compare the aug and famas here! Finlandomg 16:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : It's the fact that it has low recoil, a high RoF, and the fact that it has incredible accuracy makes it OP. Plus, the fact that it is the most used gun in Blops makes it annoying to be killed by it. BengalMan81 04:52, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not that sure that it has low recoil. The Famas is a beast at close range, but at longer ranges, the up-and-right kick throws you of target.--The FPS Vet 17:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fire rate and accuracy... The FAMAS' fire rate is extremely high and it has high accuracy. It takes 3 shots to kill, too. It makes it the best gun in Black Ops. PS is it the G2 FELIN? xxHALOFTWxx 21:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is the G2 FELIN, which is a big anachronism in BO, because that was made for Felin units in the NINETIES. Also it is the best among players with the AUG due it being statistically the same. Elavenger209 01:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Would be good if... I think the Famas would be good if it did les damage, or had a slower rate of fire. Also would be good if not every noob or the entire team used it constantly. It actually caused me to quit playing b ops online cuz it's ridiculas!Blahmarrow 22:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :This page isn't for discussing things about the gun, it's for discussion on improving the article. 22:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, of course.Blahmarrow 00:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Favored over AUG How about someone adds on how the FAMAS is favored over the AUG by the general community. I have no idea why, but this just bugs me. It's used more than any other gun in the game. you know it, treyarch even released a stat sheet that says so. Bite me, this gun is overused. Why put this on twice?Blahmarrow 00:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes but the AUG is better with RDS even with good iron sights. Predictable recoil. The FAMAS is overused due to people liking how it sounds and looks.(even search it up also bcuz its the first fast and strong gun) - Elavenger 19:00, June 20, 2011 Favored over AUG How about someone adds on how the FAMAS is favored over the AUG by the general community. I have no idea why, but this just bugs me. It's used more than any other gun in the game. you know it, treyarch even released a stat sheet that says so. Bite me, this gun is overused. :It's because the Famas is unlocked at such a low level that lots of people use it. Then ofc because so many people get killed by it they use it and this effect snowballs. The AUG isn't used in the same volume because there's less people who initially used it. ''20:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : :What's a snowball? Also, a better gun unlocked at 12 levels less is what I'd call "Charity". The only real difference besides the slightly different reload rates and the Famas' longer range and the unlock level is that the AUG makes you more comfortable to use attachments such as the Supressor and ACOG on this gun (as such was the case on Campaign's WMD level) while the Famas makes you better with attachments such as Dual Mags and Reflex (like on Redemption). Also, the Mac11 sucks. Just throwing that out there. Trueblade74 18:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::What? Apart from recoil patterns and reload times, the FAMAS and AUG are identical. Read this. Both guns do 35-25 damage at 937.5 RPM, dropping at 37.5m to 50m, have a 1.4x multiplier to the head, have a 95% move speed, and raise & drop within 0.05s of each other. The in-game stat bars are to cover up how little differences there are between guns, otherwise there would be even more anger at the lack of balance. 18:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So Treyarch is a bunch of morons, eh? Also, WHAT IS SNOWBALLING!? Trueblade74 21:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Lock this page. This page has been the target of vandalism lately (proof in edit history). I say we lock it. I am putting the template to lock it (the "page breach" thing you can see here) but I am not sure if it really locks it to unregistered users. Joseph Tan 16:14, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Someone added in the BO sections header that the BO Famas is an F1 Felin. This is A) Incorrect, it is a G2 Felin, and B) It would fall under the category of IRL information despite being incorrect. Therefore, I humbly request permission to remove this bit of erroneous and policy violating information. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL FOR NO RAISIN -Azurls ...Okay, WTF is going on? Who the hell is Azuris? Trueblade74 18:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) On the wall FAMAS? I see the FAMAS in the mystery box as a weapon, that in zombies, is actually quite useless due to its lower power.Ammo is such a problem with this gun since of its RoF, so I say that this gun should be a wall weapon since it is an epic point raker, it should be on the wall like all the otherssmgs. 00:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC)a wikia contributor. Is this about Black Ops? If not, go die in a ditch. Trueblade74 14:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Famas Overpowered i believe the black ops FAMAS is overpowered,as it outclasses even the MP5K at close range and the G11 at long range.therefore i believe these changes should occur(this applies to the AUG too),anyone wish to comment? Damage drop from 35-25 to 30-20 ROF drop from 937.5 to 850 RPM. Recoil changed to be drastically higher. Suppresser damage stays 30-20. 02:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :You just made this a terrible gun compared to the others. The stats right now are fine, just give it more recoil like the LMGS. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Bioniclepluslotr. Plus, the FAMAS should be 1000-1100, but there is such a thing as balancing unfortunately. Elavenger209 01:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Famas is NOT overpowered! so at close, medium, long, and extremly long range, the famas kills with 3,3,4,4 shots. whereas the M16 ALWAYS kills with 3 shots, no matter what the range, (and the g11) also, the galil, ak47, and comando kill with 3,3,3,4. they have slightly less ROF, but the comando and galil have way less (and more predictible) recoil, and the galil has WAY better acuracy. there for the Famas is NOT overpowered, poeple just seem to prefer it for some reason, it may be the most versitile weapon (along with the AUG), but there is many situations where it is less powerfull. Treyflix 01:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) on the contrary,the famas is statically overpowered,and you cannot argue with the facts. the Famas is overpowered because it deals 546.875 Damage per second while all 40-30,750 RPM assault rifles deal 500 damage per second,meaning a gun you unlock at level 14 outclasses a gun you unlock at level 44 (the Commando),and that just isnt right,meaning players will ONLY use the Famas and AUG (look around,95% of players do already!!!),assuming the Famas user makes all his bullets hit.after revising this,if the damage is dropped down to 30-20 (it should be it will clock in at 468.75 DPS,just slieghtly above the Enfield but inferior to the AK47 or Commando.which is a good balance.and may cause more vareity in the game.by the way i am the OP.and the Famas is still extremely overused and annoying.Elite 20:01, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This is how to over power the famas you take the famas and you put on the red dot atachement. After that, you change the reticle into an blue crossair with circle. Result Famas no recoil or almost no recoil. Mp34d MW3 I have watched this video, no FAMAS on the list. If it IS in the game it might be a singleplayer only weapon .:Archer 250:. 00:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) God... I think that the FAMAS page is just about the most edited page on the site, and too many idiots are editing it with troll opinions and invalid IRL info. Anyone agree with me? Trueblade74 12:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) MW3 has 600+ edits. Previous articles had more 03:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Have we even got any actual word on whether it is an available weapon yet? Some people saying that a gun we can barely see in a trailer looks like one just doesn't seem to cut it for confirmation. I am seriously beginning to doubt its existence in MW3, or at least in multiplayer. 07:21, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Theres no proof that the famas is in MW3, for all we know, that it could've been cut from the game, or it could be the G36C 01:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Rail's a bit too big and long for a G36c model, might be something else however, it could also be a placeholder. Once both of these other possibilities have been ruled out, then all that remains is that the FAMAS will be in game. To quote: “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.” 08:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) FAMAS in MW3 I'm not quite sure if the FAMAS will be in MW3. In the trailer there is a FAMAS but it doesn't necessarily mean the FAMAS ingame. It was speculated but turned out to be untrue, The Famas is not in Multiplayer or singleplayer, Also you dont' have to capitalize it. 20:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Famas = Type 95? im pretty sure the "FAMAS" in the mw3 trailer is the Type 95. they both look pretty identical Packers4Ever talk 00:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) There is no Famas in MW3, Remove any mention of MW3 From the article 20:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Editing it now Packers4Ever talk 20:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I am sure that this is the Type 95. TheGuy299 wii version so did the wii version of black ops also recieve the nerf to the FA THE FAMAS REVIEVES A 9.5X DAMAGE BONUS AGAINST GEORGE ROMERO Should the FFAR be mentioned? Since the FFAR is the Famas with a different name, shouldn't it be mentioned at least somewhere on this page (i.e. Trivia)? DarkWolf47 (talk) 05:38, August 27, 2016 (UTC) FAMAS is overpowered...in the right hands. Some speculate that this weapon is overrated but I wouldn't be so sure. With the right perks and attachments, this weapon can put itself on par as a 'sniper rifle'. The accuracy of this thing can allow you to pick off enemies from a considerable distance and the shots are enough for a 2 shot kill, meaning I could rack up a considerable killstreak if my targets are bunched together. Combined with the brutal efficiency, I could wipe out the entire team before having to reload though that's a b**** when you're in the midst of a fight. (Reload during breaks!) My best combination would be Red Dot Sight (which is thinner and less obscuring than the Holographic) FMJ rounds (i think it also slightly buffs the overall damage?) and the Stopping Power gives the FAMAS its pure powerplay potential. For me personally, who'd normally get their asses kicked by those using those UMPs and Barrett nonsense, its a great counter. Wanna have a word with me, | Blarg Here about it! 09:17, March 21, 2017 (UTC)